<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut to the Feeling by crosspin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147093">Cut to the Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin'>crosspin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Quarantine Haircuts, oh no im quarantined with my roommate and he's HOT, zuko had a tumblr phase and no one can change my mind about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Now, remember: out there I might be a ten, but in here I’m a two.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…have no idea what that means,” Zuko said, looking down at the electric razor stupidly. </em>
</p>
<p> Shameless quarantine haircuts fic. Written for icelandsboots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1098</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut to the Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandsboots/gifts">icelandsboots</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, a few things before we get started.</p>
<p>- This one goes out to icelandsboots, my best friend and biggest, oldest fan, who liked my fics before they were cool. The completely scientifically accurate neuroscience references rampant in this fic are all for you, dear.<br/>- I debated rating this M but didn't want to be a tease. Rated t for mention of erections and a fade-to-black makeout session at the end.<br/>- Title is, of course, from my favorite Carly Rae Jepson song, Cut to the Feeling.<br/>- This fic is NOT intended to make light of the pandemic. It IS intended to make light of our president.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I’M RUINED!</em>” </p>
<p>Sokka wailed dramatically and flopped backwards onto the couch across from the one Zuko was using to study, throwing his phone halfway across the room in the process. Zuko buried his nose further in his textbook, hoping to block out the noise, but the theatrics didn’t stop there. Sokka threw one arm over his eyes and began to moan pitifully, letting out the occasional whine of “My life is over!” and “How could they do this to me?”</p>
<p>With an annoyed sigh, Zuko looked up from his reading and sent a glare down his nose toward his roommate. “Can you wrap that up?”</p>
<p>“<em>Zuko!</em> Aren’t you going to ask me what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed again. He <em>really</em> should be getting this reading done for the first virtual class of his M.F.A. program tomorrow. But, he also wasn’t one to say no to Sokka. Ever. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“<em>You mean you can’t tell?!</em>”</p>
<p>Sokka leapt up from his prone position and stood with his open-palmed hands spread outwards as if to say, <em>Hello?</em> “Zuko, look at me and tell me you don’t see what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Zuko looked at Sokka. It wasn’t really necessary, because Zuko looked at Sokka all the time – when he was leaning out of the bathroom, yelling something with his toothbrush between his teeth; when he was scowling at his Switch and cursing fate for sending him <em>yet another</em> sea bass; when he was sauntering into the kitchen after a shower, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. Every time, Zuko tried not to look. But every time, he did it anyway. </p>
<p>But because of all that looking, Zuko was pretty confident that the Sokka now standing expectantly before him was standard-issue. Same geeky graphic tee (this one said <a href="https://www.etsy.com/listing/775506589/math-pun-shirt-funny-math-shirt-math?ga_order=most_relevant&amp;ga_search_type=all&amp;ga_view_type=gallery&amp;ga_search_query=math+pun+shirt&amp;ref=sr_gallery-1-3&amp;pro=1&amp;col=1">“Don’t call me average, that’s mean!”</a>), same low-slung grey sweats, same barely-visible solid black tattoos. Zuko couldn’t spot the difference. </p>
<p>“I give up.” </p>
<p>“<em>Zuko.</em>” Sokka groaned and buried his face in his hands. “The governor’s new guidelines mean that Vivian had to shut her salon down.” </p>
<p>Zuko looked at him blankly. “Vivian?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Vivian! My hair stylist? I’ve only been going to her every two weeks for the last three years? Zuko, she sends us Christmas cards.” Zuko opened his mouth to say he was pretty sure she sent all of her customers Christmas cards, but Sokka went on. “So now, until our idiot president figures this pandemic thing out, I’m stuck looking like <em>this.</em>” Sokka pointed wildly at his hair, which was hanging loosely around his face. </p>
<p>Despite the clarification, Zuko still couldn’t see anything wrong. “Sokka, you look fine.” More than fine, if Zuko was being honest with himself. </p>
<p>Sokka scoffed. “Of course you would say that. Your hair is long and luscious, you don’t understand the delicate inner workings of undercut maintenance. I <em>have</em> to shave it every two weeks or I’ll just look like some dumbass with two different lengths of hair.” </p>
<p><em>So, exactly what you actually are,</em> Zuko thought, but it didn’t seem like the right time to add insult to injury. “I’m…I’m sorry, Sokka, that really sucks. But I really do think you look fine.”</p>
<p>Sokka looked ready to complain some more when his expression changed. Zuko could almost see the literal lightbulb go off over his head as his eyes lit up. “Wait – Zuko, <em>you</em> could cut my hair.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I – ”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Sokka looked positively gleeful. “You can cut my hair and then I can do yours. It’ll be fun!” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound fun. That sounds…terrifying.” Zuko leveled a serious look at Sokka. “I have no idea how to cut hair and I’m pretty sure you don’t either. Besides, I don’t need a haircut.” </p>
<p>“That is <em>such</em> a lie. I don’t even know how you’re reading right now, your bangs are so long.” Before Zuko could respond, Sokka dove at him, right onto the second couch where Zuko was reading, and knocked the textbook clean off his lap. Sokka pressed himself right up to where Zuko was sitting, knees curled to his chest with his back against the armrest, and scooped the hair from Zuko’s eyes in one motion. </p>
<p>“Now…” Sokka said, his face so close Zuko could see his faint freckles. “Isn’t that better?” </p>
<p>Zuko felt his face burning. Sokka’s mouth was far too close, and the scent of his detergent and deodorant far too strong, for Zuko to manage a coherent thought. Holding his whole body tense, he let out the absolute minimum number of syllables before snapping his untrustworthy mouth shut again. “…Yes.” </p>
<p>“Come on, don’t you want to be able to tell our grandkids about what we did during the big scary global pandemic of 2020?” Sokka begged him, his hand still threaded through Zuko’s hair. “Let’s live a little. It’ll be a good story.” </p>
<p>Zuko swallowed. “Okay,” he said.</p><hr/>
<p>Sokka had no business looking <em>that</em> good as he gathered his hair in his hands, hair tie in his teeth, t-shirt riding up his hips to reveal his curved waist and toned abs. But it was Sokka, so of course everything he did was at least borderline pornographic. </p>
<p>“Come in here,” he said to Zuko, voice muffled by the hair tie in his mouth. As he finished tying his hair back into a messy bun, he made his way into the bathroom and bent over the cabinet beneath the sink. </p>
<p><em>Okay, now he’s just doing it on purpose,</em> Zuko thought as he turned away to avoid gawking at Sokka’s admittedly gawk-worthy ass. </p>
<p>“<em>Found it!</em>” Sokka emerged holding a dark box. “My dad got me this when I graduated undergrad. I’ve never used it before, but apparently it’s top of the line.” </p>
<p>Sokka began to wrestle open the box, and Zuko stepped forward to watch out of curiosity. Inside was a sleek, black electric razor along with a cord and half a dozen small, plastic…things. </p>
<p>“Grab us a chair, would you, gorgeous?” Sokka asked him as he began to unpack the box. Zuko blushed at the casual term of endearment – as many times as Sokka threw them out there platonically, Zuko could never quite get used to the way they sounded when they hit his ears. He did as Sokka asked and dragged one of their Ikea kitchen chairs into the bathroom just as Sokka was plugging in the razor. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Sokka said, plopping down into the chair. He passed the device to Zuko with mock solemnity, like an Olympian passing on the torch. “Now, remember: out there I might be a ten, but in here I’m a two.” </p>
<p>“I…have no idea what that means,” Zuko said, looking down at the electric razor stupidly. </p>
<p>Apparently, it meant that Zuko had to switch out the <em>one</em> plastic spikey thing with the <em>other</em> plastic spikey thing. They looked identical to him, but Sokka assured him that it was immensely important to use the correct plastic spikey thing. </p>
<p>Experimentally, Zuko pressed the power button, and the razor whirred back aggressively. “Are you sure you want me to do this? I have no clue what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Just do the best you can. I know I was making a big stink earlier, but seriously, it’s just hair. It’ll grow back.” Sokka gave him a sincere smile. “I trust you, Zuko.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Zuko said trepidatiously. </p>
<p>“Just start from the bottom and move upwards. It’s a straight line up there, so it should be easy enough.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Zuko said again, silently praying to the universe, <em>Please don’t let me break Sokka, please don’t let me ruin his hair, please don’t let me make him hate me so bad he moves out and never talks to me again…</em></p>
<p>Zuko brought the whirring razor to the base of Sokka’s skull and ran it up in one very slow, very uncertain motion. When the razor’s tip met the roots of Sokka’s thick hair, Zuko stopped and pulled the razor back. </p>
<p>“That was great! Not so bad, right?” Sokka said, beaming at him through the reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>“…Right,” Zuko said, exhaling the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. This was going to send him into cardiac arrest. He made a mental note to Google “<em>Is it possible to have a heart attack at the age of 23?</em>” as soon as this was over. </p>
<p>“Keep it up. You got this.” </p>
<p>Zuko persevered, running the razor up in slow strips all around Sokka’s head. And after Zuko got over his initial panic, it was kind of…nice. Sokka was chattering on about the latest software development project he’d been assigned to at work and how it could revolutionize working from home. And Zuko got a chance to unashamedly look at Sokka as much as he always wanted to without having to pretend he wasn’t. The curve of Sokka’s nape into the line of his broad shoulders was an absolute treat to take in, as were the little freckles on top of his ears that Zuko had never been at the right angle to notice before. Shaving Sokka’s head also involved repeatedly running his hands over the soft grain of his undercut, something Zuko had always wanted to do but never had an excuse to. And, yeah. It was nice. </p>
<p>“Alright, looks like I got everywhere,” Zuko said finally, stepping back with just a twinge of regret. “Does it look alright to you?”</p>
<p>“It looks <em>perfect!</em>” Sokka said, checking himself out in the mirror. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to humor me.” </p>
<p>“No, no, I’m serious,” Sokka assured him. “Why have I been forking out the big bucks all these years when I could have just asked you to do it?” </p>
<p>“Stop,” Zuko said, fighting back a smile. “I know you’re just saying that.”</p>
<p>“I’m seriously not. You’re a prodigy.”</p>
<p>“…Thanks.”</p>
<p>“And if you carved some flames into the back of my head, I guess I’ll be none the wiser.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughed. “You’re right, I guess you’ll never know.”</p>
<p>Sokka smiled at him in the mirror, then stood up and stepped over to face him. “Seriously, thanks, man,” he said, a little quieter as he grabbed both of Zuko’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze. </p>
<p>“You’re…” Zuko froze. Sokka’s smile was blindingly bright and far too close and most definitely blocking out the linguistic portion of Zuko’s cerebral cortex. <em>What’s the second half of that phrase again?</em> Zuko wondered, as Sokka’s blue eyes turned bemused and he moved just a centimeter closer. “…welcome.” <em>YES, that’s the one, great work brain. </em></p>
<p>Sokka laughed. “Don’t think I forgot you, mister,” he said, letting Zuko’s arms go and patting the seat of the chair. “Put ‘er here.” </p>
<p>“Sokka, you really don’t have to…”</p>
<p>“No, sweetness, I really do. You should see yourself right now.” Sokka reached out and twirled a lock of Zuko’s hair between his fingers. “It’s like you’re reliving your emo-Tumblr phase.”</p>
<p>“I did not have an <em>emo-Tumblr phase!</em>” Zuko said indignantly, jerking his head away. </p>
<p>“Ohh, I remember it well. You dressed in all black and reblogged a <em>lot</em> of Charles Bukowski. And your hair looked just like <em>this.</em>” Sokka went all in – he ran both of his hands straight through Zuko’s hair on either side of his face to make his point. The end result was that Sokka was now holding Zuko’s face in both his hands, and Zuko was staring back up at him, his cheeks no doubt lighting up with red neon signs that read <em>I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON YOU.</em> “Now, I think you looked pretty cute back then. But if you’re so ashamed of it, baby cakes, then just let me cut it.” </p>
<p>Anything to make Sokka move, because right now he was standing so close he could surely hear Zuko’s heart thumping in his chest. “…Fine.” </p>
<p>“Fantastic. Step right up,” Sokka said, gesturing to the chair. Zuko sat with a huff, and Sokka turned back to the bathroom drawers, digging through until he found what he was looking for. “Ta da!” he said, holding up some scissors. “I knew I had a pair of these somewhere.”</p>
<p>As Sokka stepped back behind Zuko, Zuko had a sudden flashback to his sister in ninth grade, sobbing on the bathroom floor because she’d tried and failed to give herself bangs. “Just a trim, right?” </p>
<p>“Just a trim. Don’t worry, you won’t be able to see the difference. Except that, well, you’ll actually be able to see.” </p>
<p>“…Have you ever done this before?”</p>
<p>“…I’m gonna plead the fifth on that one.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed. At least if Sokka ruined his hair, they had a razor to shave the rest of it off and start from scratch. </p>
<p>Sokka was sizing up the back of Zuko’s head with his tongue tucked between his teeth. Finally settling on one spot, separated a lock from the rest, and cut it with a <em>snip.</em> </p>
<p>“All good so far?” he asked Zuko. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zuko told him. </p>
<p>Sokka went slowly, moving from the base of Zuko’s neck to the sides of his head, where his hair hung past either ear. The feeling of having someone’s hands in his hair felt <em>good,</em> Zuko realized. Like getting his scalp massaged. He began to feel so relaxed that his eyes were starting to flutter closed, and he felt himself dozing off. </p>
<p>“Okay, I think I’m done with the back now,” Sokka told him, bringing Zuko fully back to consciousness. </p>
<p>“That was quick,” Zuko observed. Hopefully that meant Sokka hadn’t taken off too much. </p>
<p>“Just a trim, right?” Sokka said with a smile. “Alright, now let me come take a look at the front.”</p>
<p>Sokka scooted around so he could stand in front of Zuko’s chair, but it wasn’t totally possible. Their apartment bathroom was tiny, and the Ikea chair was already pushed as far against the bathroom sink as it could to leave Sokka room to work in the back. Sokka angled his body a few different ways, trying to lean down from either side to get his scissors in the right place, but nothing seemed to work. Finally he leaned away and studied Zuko for a moment. </p>
<p>“You know what, let me just…” </p>
<p>Sokka slung one leg over Zuko’s and plopped down directly onto his lap. </p>
<p>It took Zuko a second to process what had just happened, but when he did, he processed it <em>hard.</em> So hard, in fact, that he swore he could feel smoke coming out of his ears as his brain began to short circuit. All of his neurons were on fire as they attempted to reconcile three objective facts that could not possibly all be true at the same time: <em>I’m awake, this is not a dream, and Sokka is straddling me like a horse. </em></p>
<p>Zuko didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t so much as breathe. His hands were clenching tight to the bottom of the chair to keep the traitorous things from reaching out and <em>touching</em> like they wanted to. Like you were <em>supposed</em> to do in a position like this – not that Sokka knew that, apparently. </p>
<p>Sokka seemed to notice the way Zuko had turned to stone beneath him. “Hey, buddy, you okay?” he asked, concern evident in his way-too-close eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m…fine…” Zuko managed through gritted teeth. “Just…do it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” Sokka held up the scissors once more. Apparently <em>still</em> unsatisfied with the angle – <em>how close does this guy need to get?</em> – Sokka scooted closer once more, inadvertently grinding his ass directly against Zuko’s crotch. </p>
<p>Alarm bells started going off in Zuko’s head. <em>ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!</em> It wasn’t too late to terminate this haircut before it could get any more cringey for the both of them. But Zuko was smacked with a mix of sensations – the weight of Sokka’s ass in his lap, the press of Sokka’s chest against his, the proximity of Sokka’s lips to Zuko’s mouth – and suddenly he was hard. Hopelessly, embarrassingly hard. </p>
<p>Mortified, Zuko broke out of his statue-still posture and grabbed Sokka’s wrist in a swift movement. </p>
<p>“Sokka, stop,” he growled. </p>
<p>Sokka’s terrified expression made Zuko’s heart hurt. He dropped his arm and started scrambling backwards toward the sink. “Oh, god, Zuko, I’m – ”</p>
<p>“Sokka, just – ”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry – ”</p>
<p>“Sokka – ”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you didn’t like it – ”</p>
<p>“<em>Sokka.</em>” </p>
<p>Desperate to salvage the situation, Zuko grabbed Sokka by the hips and pulled him back to his lap with a <em>thunk.</em> “Sokka,” Zuko said slowly, trying to regain his composure and readying himself to say goodbye to his best friend forever. “It’s not that I didn’t like it. It’s that I…<em>did.</em> Like it.” </p>
<p>If Zuko’s words weren’t clear enough, the press of his cock against Sokka’s ass surely did the trick. </p>
<p>Sokka’s eyes flew wide. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Zuko…” </p>
<p>Sokka was looking at him differently now. His eyebrows had arranged themselves into something more cautious – more <em>wanting.</em> He brought his hands up slowly to cup Zuko’s face on either side, so gently that Zuko could barely feel them. His eyes, more heavy-lidded than before, slid downward toward Zuko’s lips. </p>
<p>Later, Zuko wouldn’t remember who closed the gap. All he knew was that a switch went off in his mind and suddenly he was kissing Sokka hungrily on the mouth as Sokka tangled his hands in Zuko’s hair, holding their faces pressed together. Zuko’s hands tightened around Sokka’s hips and he dragged them downwards, pressing Sokka’s body against his like he’d fantasized about so many times. That made Sokka whimper against his mouth, and Zuko ate up the sound like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. It was like everything Zuko had ever dreamed of, but it was real. </p>
<p>Zuko <em>was</em> sure who broke the kiss. Sokka pulled away from him, panting, and dropped his arms from Zuko’s face in favor of wrapping them around his neck. The look on his face was unreadable. </p>
<p>And then it hit Zuko like a train. This was <em>real.</em> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he swore, kicking himself internally. “Sokka, I’m so, <em>so</em> sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just – ”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Sokka cocked his head. </p>
<p>“I said, I’m sorry – ”</p>
<p>“Why are you sorry?” </p>
<p>Zuko blinked at Sokka’s curious expression. “I…I kissed you. And I…” he gestured downward. “I did more than that, too.” His words were coming out quickly. “You’re my best friend, and I didn’t mean to jump you like that, and maybe we can just…forget about it?” he finished weakly. </p>
<p><em>Yeah, like that’ll work,</em> his brain chimed in unhelpfully. <em>Who forgets a kiss like that? </em></p>
<p>Sokka laughed. </p>
<p>He actually <em>laughed!</em></p>
<p>“What?” Zuko said defensively. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Sokka said. “It’s just that – I’m the one that basically decided to give you a lap dance just now, remember?”</p>
<p>Zuko furrowed his brow. “Well, you were cutting my hair…”</p>
<p>“This isn’t a technique I’ve seen a lot of hairdressers use,” Sokka pointed out. </p>
<p><em>Okay, fair.</em> Zuko didn’t say anything. He was trying understand where Sokka was going with this. </p>
<p>“Zuko.” Sokka sighed. “The reason I sat on you – the reason I <em>kissed</em> you – is that I like you.” </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Zuko.exe has stopped responding. </em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Through the <a href="https://youtu.be/iHW1ho8L7V8">dial-up sounds</a> playing on full blast in his skull, Zuko tried to remember how to speak. “You…like…me?” </p>
<p>Sokka was smiling at him now. “<em>Yes</em>, silly goose. Isn’t it obvious?”</p>
<p>Zuko thought back, searching through his memory for some hint from any time throughout their entire friendship. “I – no, it is not obvious at all. What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“Really, Zuko? Parading through the kitchen in a towel every time I showered wasn’t a good enough hint for you? Or calling you ‘sweetheart’? Or finding literally any possible excuse to touch you?” Sokka shook his head, still smiling. “I used to think you were just rejecting me really nicely, but wow, you really didn’t get it?” </p>
<p>Zuko contemplated what Sokka was saying. The nudity, the names, the touching, it had all driven Zuko crazy over the years because he’d just assumed <em>Sokka</em> was the one too oblivious to realize the effect he had on Zuko. “I just assumed – I don’t know. That you’re like that with everyone?” </p>
<p>Sokka laughed. “Oh my god. No, honey. Just you.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>“I was never really trying to hide it, but I guess now the cat’s really out of the bag,” Sokka said. He looked suddenly a little nervous. “Zuko, if you’re not interested, I get it. But I’ve felt this way for a long, long time and I don’t see that changing anytime soon. So if this is a dealbreaker, and you want me to move out, I – I understand.” </p>
<p>“What? No!” Now it was Sokka’s turn to look confused. “Sokka, I – ” <em>have been in love with you since the day I met you</em> was the truth, but it was too soon to say that. “I like you too. Like, a lot. So much. I just never actually thought you would feel the same way. So I kind of just…” <em>failed miserably at repressing it for years</em> “…tried to get over it. I never did, though.”</p>
<p>The lovestruck look Sokka was giving him was making Zuko’s heart pound. </p>
<p>“God,” Sokka said. “This feels like a dream come true. I can’t believe this is actually happening.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Zuko said, swallowing the lump in his throat. </p>
<p>Sokka leaned in and brushed his nose against Zuko’s. Zuko shivered beneath him. “Can I…kiss you again?” Sokka whispered. </p>
<p>“Sokka…”</p>
<p>It took everything Zuko had to turn him down. But…</p>
<p>“We already had our first kiss in the bathroom. I kind of don’t want our second kiss to be in here too.” </p>
<p>Sokka laughed. “Okay, fair enough,” he said tilting his head up to plant a kiss on the tip of Zuko’s nose. “What about my bedroom – that good enough for you?” </p>
<p>“That – that would definitely be good enough,” Zuko stuttered, his cheeks burning. </p>
<p>“Alright – then I’m gonna just – ” Sokka awkwardly climbed off of Zuko’s lap and landed unsteadily with his feet on the bathroom floor with about a foot of space between him and Zuko. “Ugh, no, this sucks. Come on, lets get in there quick so we can recreate what I humbly believe may have been the best flirtation technique of all time.” </p>
<p>Zuko rolled his eyes, but no force on earth could have stopped him from trailing behind Sokka toward the bedroom and giving his ass a squeeze, just ‘cause he could. </p>
<p>Maybe this quarantine thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading this! If you liked this fic, you might also like another silly getting together fic I wrote: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097560">Baby Hotline, please hold (me close to you)</a>. </p>
<p>Stay safe and WEAR A MASK!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>